When You Say You Love Me
by authoramandamarie
Summary: Harry is keeping a secret from Hermione. It isn't until Christmas of their seventh year that he reveals his secret after Hermione reveals hers. What is their secret and how will it turn out?


Disclaimer: I don't own or have control over any part of this song or the characters.

A/N: Wow. I'm back at It has been a very long time since I have even browsed this site. It hasn't been since the owner's removed the band section of the site several years ago. It was a friend of mine, who is an author here, who sent me back to this site to read her works. So, I am back. Though I have continued to write an original fiction (hopefully to be completed and published soon), I have also spent many hours reading Harry potter, among others.

So, now that I've realized I'm babbling...Let's get on with it! This is my first ff in a while, so please, review but be gentle!

When You Say You Love Me

as performed by Josh Groban

...Like the sounds of silence calling

I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling

Lost in a dream...

"Harry! Get up! It's Christmas!" called a voice from below. Harry woke suddenly, sitting up quickly. "HARRY!"

It was Hermione. He knew that voice, he knew it well. But somehow it was different. Though she was yelling loudly enough to wake him up, her voice flowed through his veins softly. His heart skipped a beat as he pictured her in his mind. Tall...slender...beautiful, she was, and intelligent, too. Her face smiled at his mind, and he smiled to the empty room. The picture of her he had created in his mind began to lean forward...

...Like the echoes of our souls are meeting

You say the words, my heart stops beating

I wonder what it means?...

"Harry!" Hermione's sharpness interrupted his dream-like thoughts. He jumped out of bed quickly. Finding his clothes, he quickly threw them on and ran down the dormitory stairs.

It was then that he spotted her. She smiled brightly at him from beside the common room tree. "Merry Christmas," she said, holding up an envelope with Harry's name on it.

Harry smiled back at her and made his way down, stopping in front of her. "Merry Christmas. Where's Ron and everyone else?"

"Believe it or not, we are the only Gryff's who stayed behind. Ron and Ginny went to Romania at the last minute."

Harry felt a knot appear in his throat. Hermione smiled and handed him the envelope. He blinked and slowly opened it. Inside was a card, bewitched with Hermione's voice. Harry tapped it with the end of his wand. Hermione's voice began to pour out of the card:

"Merry Christmas, Harry. I have a holiday confession to make to you."

There was a pause. Harry looked up at her. She smiled. "Tap it again." Harry obeyed, and the card continued:

"Harry James Potter, I'm falling in love with you."

...What could it be that comes over me?

At times I can't move

At times I can't hardly breathe...

Harry choked on the air. His heart stopped momentarily, and then raced. His legs were stiff, and he never moved a muscle. He blinked at a blushing Hermione, unable to say anything.

...You're the one I've always thought of

I don't know how but I feel sheltered in your love

You're where I belong...

Harry cleared his throat and smiled, realizing the smile on her blushing face was slowly fading. He set the card on the wooden end table and turned back to her. "I feel so foolish," he said, slowly taking her left hand.

Hermione's heart jumped, unsure of why he was saying that. "What does that mean?" she asked. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently.

"No worries." She blinked at him. "Hermione, you don't know how happy I am to hear that. I have been falling for you for a while now. I realized it through every near-death experience I had. And when I saw you with that Krum guy, my heart broke a bit. Hermione, you have been one of the few 'sure things' in my life, and I love you for that."

Hermione smiled brightly with his statement. He smiled back at her, and slowly they immersed in a warm, loving kiss, holding each other tightly.

...And when you're with me if I close my eyes

There are times I swear I feel like I could fly

For a moment in time

Somewhere between the heavens and earth

Frozen in time

Oh when you say those words...

"Can you believe it's already February?" Hermione asked Harry, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Everyone was surprised to see the two together upon their return after the holidays. Everyone expected Hermione to fall in love with Ron, and Harry with Ginny. But they surprised everyone with a slight peck at breakfast their first day back to classes. Two months had gone by, and they were still strong in love. Back in the commons, while everyone else was at the Valentine's dance, Harry held Hermione in front of the fire. "I wouldn't be here with anyone else, Harry." He blushed slightly. "And to think, we will be graduating in just a few short months.

Harry shifted, pulling Hermione in front of him. He looked deep into her eyes. She smiled, and a twinkle pricked the blues of her irises. Harry smiled, and closed his eyes, remembering her face in the past, and how much he had grown to love her. With every new thought, his heart skipped at beat, and he truly believed that he would fly away—without his broom.

...And this journey that we're on

How far we've come and I celebrate every moment

And when you say you love me

That's all you have to say

I'll always feel this way...

"Hermione," Harry said, peering into his love's eyes. It was graduation day, and all of the parents were here. Hermione had introduced him to her parents, and they were an instant hit. She smiled at him, taking his hand.

"Yes?"

"Hermione," he paused, swallowing the knot that had welled up in his throat, "there's somethin' I've been meaning to give you."

She grinned. "Oh! A graduation present!"

Harry shook his head, and gave a nervous look to Mr. Granger. He nodded back at Harry, and he turned back to Hermione. "Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, it's not really intended as a graduation present, that's just when I decided to give it to you." Hermione nodded as Ron bounded up beside them.

"Hi guys!" he said with a freckled grin.

"Hush, Ron," Hermione shushed. "Harry's about to give me a present." Ron widened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" Ron asked, surprised.

Harry shook his head. "No, Ron, I wasn't." Hermione looked back and forth between the two, a confused expression forming on her face. Harry sighed as the rest of the Weasley's gathered around them. "Okay, fine, you all might as well hear this then," he said, motioning for Hermione's parents to join them. Hermione gave them all a confused look and tipped her head at Harry, who let out a deep sigh. "Hermione, we declared our love over the holidays, and it was the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides finding all of you in the first place. You have helped me get through so much, and I may not be alive if it wasn't for you in many cases. I want to celebrate every moment that we have together." Harry paused, fishing around in the pocket of his new graduation robe. He heard a throat clear just a bit behind him. Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall had joined them, Prof. Dumbledore tossing Harry a gold box that closely resembled the golden snitch.

Hermione looked about those who had gathered, all with looks of anticipation. She turned back to Harry, beginning to realize what was happening, and stared at the golden box. "Oh, Harry..."

Harry smiled, placing a shushing finger over Hermione's lips gently. Harry reached down and separated the bottom of his robes, making room for a knee, which he placed on the cold stone floor. A tear began to form in Hermione's eye as Harry slowly opened the golden box, revealing an antique blue sapphire, her favorite, over a gold setting. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione released the tears from her swelling eyes, and she dropped to her knees. "Oh, Harry!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, I love you, yes!" Harry smiled and the gatherer's clapped

...When you say you love me

The world goes still, so still inside

And when you say you love me

In that moment I know why I'm alive

Harry's heart jumped with her acceptance, and he slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit, and she admired it closely. He smiled, pulling them both to their feet. "I love you, Mr. H. J. Potter." Harry's stomach flipped at her words, and it amazed him that he could still feel this way about her after all this time. He smiled, embracing her in a soft kiss. She was what kept him alive, and will keep him alive.

"I love you too. We are together, forever connected with our love." They kissed again.

...When you say you love me

Do you know how I love you?


End file.
